british_paradise_islandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonnie Comet, author
Jonnie Comet is the editor, compiler and principal author of the Two Paradises fantasy/fiction realm. History and development of A Tale of Two Paradises Comet started the Two Paradises realm in 1975 with a then-futuristic story about a privileged Southern California family relocating to a private island in the Caribbean. The premise of the story led directly to the creation of the settings of the British Paradise Islands and of St Simon’s Cay. The family became the second generation of the principal characters in his first complete novel, Love Me Do (1990), the inaugural volume of the Wilshire Tales story arc, which is thus related to that of Two Paradises. Over 40 years Comet has written, mapped, designed and drawn most of the fictitious tropical territory. Trained first as an architect, he devised copious plans for the Cavaliere family’s castle at Treasurers’ Cay as well as for the narrow-gauge railway, dozens of the surrounding outbuildings, and homes and structures on Eden Island and other islands of the territory as well. Another main force in his life, yachting, contributed to his designs for the yacht Starchase, featured in the novel East of the Sun, and the Cavaliere 42 yawl featured in Eden’s Bliss, both yachts and novels being pivotal to the establishment of the Two Paradises culture, history, and characters. Also a musician, he devotes great care in posing artistic characters, innately aware of the unique personality nuances of those who devote effort in music, theatre, media and the arts. Further, he concocted most of the Paradisian slang, determined the legal system, recorded the history, researched the weather patterns, and formed the geographical characteristics of a place, were it in real-life existence, in which he would surely want to live. Comet acknowledges no deliberate representation of himself in the character of Jonathan Cavaliere of Love Me Do, who at the start of the Two Paradises arc becomes first earl of Paradise. The two are Italian-English, of about the same build and height, favour left-handedness and come from multi-talented families in fine and performing arts. ‘Cavaliere does not live my life; and I don’t live his,’ he says. ‘He is only a character with whom I am familiar, who has some attributes in common with me. I can’t say I’d even like him if I met him in real life!’ Typically didactic, the former-educator Comet proposes only with guarded optimism the Paradise Islands fiction setting for interested collaborators. His hope is that the carefully-constructed, almost-finite structure, as already determined, will provide creative writers, artists and animators with a foundation for further embellishment, particular in the area of new story arcs. Having established the Wikia presence for the British Paradise Islands, Comet remains eager to respond to questions and comments in order to assist the interested to fully appreciate this manifestation of paradise. Jonnie Comet is active on social media (Facebook, Twitter, Blogspot) and maintains author pages on Amazon.uk and Amazon.com. Works by Jonnie Comet Jonnie Comet’s forte is in creating both multifaceted, credible, realistic characters and fascinating, exotic settings. In each of the following are both elements present, deftly rendered and captivatingly readable. Further information about each, within the British Paradise Islands Wikia presence or to description and sales sites, are provided by hyperlink texts. Novels and novella compilations from A Tale of Two Paradises * Twilight Comes Soon * The Seduction of Susie * A Night on the Town * All In The Game * Best Friends * Girls Will Be Girls * The Goddess and The Princess * Amelia, A Vahine * The Adventures of Darby St Claire * A Global Awakening * A Farewell to Paradise * The Hope of Gwendolyn Dahl * The Honour of Gwendolyn Dahl * The Initiation of Janine * Janine, the Terrible Beauty * Janine’s Epiphany * Janine, and the Far Island * Noemi’s Wold * Kissing Cousins * The Castle of The Seven Virgins Related novels * Love Me Do * It’s Only Love * All You Need is Love * The Love You Make * Jungleland * Surf Haven Stories * Sea Room * Catch a Falling Star and Put It In Your Pocket * East of the Sun * Eden’s Bliss Other novels Mitch Apple series * A Million to One * Losers, Weepers * Retribution * Spring Break * The Apple Seed Deirdre, the Wanderer series * Deirdre, the Wanderer * Deirdre, the Oyster’s Pearl * Deirdre, the Adventurer * Deirdre, the Renegade * Deirdre, the Enchantress * Deirdre, Wanderer No More Independent/stand-alone works * Sylvia; or: The Revenge of The Slave * Pamela; or: Virtue Reclaimed * Terncote Castle * Windblown * The Girls of Grey Hill * Railway Summer About Jonnie Comet More on the author/designer/educator/performer, aka 'the once and future rock star', can be found at the following: * Jonnie Comet at Amazon.uk * Jonnie Comet at Amazon.com (US) page * Comet Tales, author's artistic (writing) blog * The Absolutist, online periodical (archived from 2000) Jonnie Comet is active on Facebook and Twitter (as of mid-2015). Favourite pages * Minami-ke, Wiki presence on the charming manga/anime series, founded by xserks * The British Paradise Islands, Wiki presence about the fantastic fiction setting * At the Terncote, enchanting blog by a girl living in a real-life castle * Jayne's Nature, series of true-life adventures available on Amazon * * *